


14. Umm could you not though?

by smilesallthewayforever



Category: Block B, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cafetería, Crack, Fruit, Jisung is chaotic evil, Zico X Everyone Collection, jisung is a child, lily hayden and katelyn made me write this, zico is uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesallthewayforever/pseuds/smilesallthewayforever
Summary: Jiho's just tryna eat lunch but that Jisung kid lives to make others uncomfortable





	14. Umm could you not though?

**Author's Note:**

> i am not proud

Jiho gulped down the jajjang myeon, the slick noodles sliding down his sensitive throat. He coughed on the thicc food, reaching desperately for a cool, wet glass of water when he made eye contact with him. Jisung.

 

Across the food court, surrounded by his fellow yet distracted members, was the maknae of SM’s latest  money makers idol group; NCT Dream. The boy refused to break eye contact as reached for his lunch, a banana. Jiho was not expecting what was coming.

  
The younger peeled the banana tantalisingly slowly, running his fingers along the skin of the peels as they fell. He licked his lips, kissing the tip of the banana. Never once does he break eye contact with the stunned rapper, those bright brown orbs screaming ‘So what, I’m hot, I’m young.’ The dream boy ran his tongue along the sides of the banana whilst caressing the banana’s base, giving the fruit a few squeezes. At that moment Jisung decided to engulf the entire fruit with his mouth pushing the item dangerously further down his throat, all whilst still gazing, maintaining the eye contact that made Jiho oh so uncomfortable. He pumped his head up and down, making sure his lips would catch and drag down the length of the banana, torturing Jiho more and more.

 

Jisung released the appendage with a long trail of saliva hanging from his mouth, the younger wiped the spit as he started chew chew chew chew chewing that first bite of the yellow fruit. Turning back to his dreammates (copyrighting that shit i’m brilliant) and acting as if nothing had just happened.

 

“What the actual fuck.”

 

Seems like this had been Jiho’s first and last encounter with the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Go was a lad concept and nobody can tell me otherwise


End file.
